Devices for forming and maintaining hairstyles have existed for a long time. For example, hairpins have been used to secure strands of hair to create a desired configuration. Other clamping devices have also been introduced to maintain hair in a desired configuration.
Long hair can be formed into a variety of styles depending upon the desires of the particular individual. Thus, the hair can be placed into a bun or buns, ponytail, French knot, braid, cascade, and a variety of other shapes by the use of hairstyling devices.
The concern is that the hairstyling devices themselves are often unattractive, detracting from the overall appearance of the hairstyle. For example, standard bobby pins may reduce the attractiveness of a hairstyle.
Also, such bobby pins, barrettes, and the like, tend not only to be unsightly but also to damage the hair during repeated use or may fail in high winds or during physical activities. In addition, they do not prevent mussing during such physical activities or turbulent climate conditions. As a result, a user's hair becomes tangled or even damaged.
Hairnets have also been used to hold a user's hair in place. Hairnets, however, are aesthetically unappealing and the pressure causes the hair onto the scalp, thereby resulting in disheveled hair after its removal.
Often, a person will wish to include an ornamental object, e.g. a bow, or an alternate form of individual expression, e.g. a written message or artwork, with a particular hairstyle. The ornamental objects may be difficult to maintain over time and may become damaged in high wind conditions. Further, the forms of individual expression are limited because of the shape of the clamping device.
There has not been a development in the art of maintaining hair styles, while at the same time minimizing damage to the hair through a clamping device or entanglement thereof during rigorous exercise or turbulent climate conditions. Thus, there remains a need to provide a hairstyle maintaining device for holding long hair in place while simultaneously giving color, style, fashion and personality to one's overall appearance. Also, it is desirable to provide a hair maintaining device that can be easily put on by a user without another's assistance. Additionally, it is desirable to provide a pony tail holder which is easy and economical to manufacture and use.